


Old Blue Eyes

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: Kaidan gets horny.





	

_And a lovely one. Remember how she'd looked in that shower, all naked and wet and knelt before you.._ The good boy, Mr reliable, the best friend...Kaidan had been called all of those things in his military career. He was the guy who followed rules, saluted his superiors and got the job done. The one who didn't break military protocol. 

And definitely not the one who slept with his commanding officer.

He'd seen it  _happen_ before, of course. Time spent on the Tokyo saw one Lieutenant hook up with the Captain briefly and that hadn't ended well. The chain of command tended to suffer when you're forced to order the person you were sleeping with into unpleasant or dangerous missions and most of the crew had breathed a sigh of relief when the Lieutenant requested a transfer to a new post.

_Now look at me_ he thought, sitting in Shepard's quarters and sipping at a glass of whisky.  _Sleeping with the legendary commander herself._ It had been easy, on route to Ilos after stealing the ship, to convince himself that since they were probably going to get shot for mutiny it wasn't really breaking the rules more for him and Shepard to give into the desire that had been steadily growing between them. 

What a perfect night it had been too. He'd been with a couple of women in the past but none of them compared to his commander. Shepard was equal parts strong, ruthless, caring and elegantly seductive.  _And when she took off her uniform, dear god._

They'd made long, slow love that night, both their biotics casting faint blue glows around the room.

Memory of that night, and all the nights they'd spent together after the Citadel battle flooded his mind and Kaidan felt his trousers begin to tighten uncomfortably. Shepard wasn't due back on the Normandy until tomorrow- something about a scientist's research on the Citadel - but he was steadily wanting her now. She'd even, last night, gone down on him in the shower and used her tongue and biotics to bring him to a heavy (and loud) orgasm.

He was glad for the remoteness of her cabin from the rest of the ship. Nobody would walk in unexpected or hear the things that they cried out on the brink of climax, which was just as well. Shepard had *quite* the filthy mouth.

Kaidan's trousers were now seriously straining at the seams and he tossed his datapad aside. Surely Shepard wouldn't mind if he , ahem, 'took care of personal business' while she was away. He was sure *she* did it when he was away, at least, he thought she did.

Memories, scenes, wishful thoughts began to flash past his eyes. Shepard in a black corset, stockings running up her thighs like that actress in Vaenia..Shepard naked and with two fingers buried inside her, moaning..

He unfastened his trousers and slipped a hand inside, exploring. He *was* hard. Hard and ready. Pushing his trousers and underwear down he settled back onto the sofa and curled his fingers around his cock, giving it a few tentative strokes. "Damn, yes" he murmured and hitched his hips forward to push into his fist. Kaidan moaned softly as his hand started to stroke up and down in ernest, a few drops of pre-come forming at the tip and flowing down to his fingers.

Blue light began to appear as his arousal grew, his biotic control fading under the force of his approaching orgasm. He pumped harder, faster, his legs spreading wide automatically and his cock growing harder under his touch.

"Shepard, I'm going to come" he breathed and sped up, his hand a fast-moving blur on his cock. Soft grunts came from his throat, the pressure building up inside him becoming almost painful, his hips rising off the sofa with every thrust. He pulled up his top, exposing his bare chest and imagining it was Shepard doing it.

With a choked gasp, he came in long, heavy pulses across his stomach.

 

 


End file.
